One last Chance
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Just one more chance to make things right...that's all he wants. He can't stand to let her walk away for good. He just wants one last dance. -PLEASE READ THIS!:) IT'S DANNY/AMY, SET AFTER THE SUMMER FINALE WHEN THEY BROKE UP. PLEASE READ AND PLEASE REVIEW! -ONE SHOT-


**A/N: Hey guys! so I personally love this pairing of Danny and Amy and I was pissed that they broke up at the end of the summer finalle. Also i thought that they deserved a fanfiction about them:) so here is my first Danny/Amy story:) it's set after the summer finalle as stated in the summery:) so yah enjoy and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BABY DADDY OR DANNY AND AMY! OR THE SONG ONE LAST DANCE BY R5**

Danny stared at his wrist. Carefully he took the bandage off.

_Amy_

Is what the fresh ink read. The three letters that made up the most seemingly perfect name there could ever be. He felt butterflies as he thought of all her beauty. He loved the way she walked. He loved her shoulder length brown hair. He loved how she was only about half his height. He loved how she would sometimes act like a therapist instead of a girlfriend, even though he would always tell her it was annoying. He loved everything about her. When she was with him he loved everything about himself; his life, his friends, and the day he was living.

But now...things were different. He still loved everything about her... her hair, her habits, her height...but there was one thing he hated...and that was himself.

He hated how he hurt her. He hate that he had let her go. His old feelings for Riley had taken over...and caused him to loose the girl he loved. He didn't blame her though. She had every right to walk away. He just wished that he had one more chance. One more chance to do it right. One more chance to not mess it up. One more chance with her.

He sat up in his bed, eyeing the instrument in the corner of his room. No one knew this about him but Danny played guitar. Yes that's right professional Rangers Hockey player Danny Wheeler played guitar...and sang as well.

He didn't do this all that often but when he was sad or angry he would use song writing to get his emotions out.

Danny walked over to his beloved instrument and picked it up, strumming the strings ever so lightly with his large hands.

* * *

The lyrics had just come to him; almost like second nature. He was standing outside her house with the guitar in his hand. He was ready. Ready to ask for one more chance...One more chance to make things right. He leaned down to the ground and did the most cheesy thing possible. He picked up a stone and threw it at her door. He waited for a response.

About three minute later she opened the door. He flashed her a small smile.

"Danny? what the hell are you doing here?" a tired Amy asked in confusion.

"I came to make things right" he says softly.

"Danny it's three in the morning whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it. It's clear to me that you are still in love with Riley and I don't-"

"no just please..." he begged. She stared at him for a while and sighed.

"Ok...what is it Danny" He took a deep breath and started to strum his guitar. She stared at him in confusion. She, along with the rest of the world had not known of this talent that he possessed.

After a while he opened his mouth and released the words of the slow ballad.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_  
_I can't believe I made you cry_  
_It feels so long since we went wrong_  
_But you're still on my mind_

_Never meant to break your heart_  
_Sometimes things just fall apart_  
_So here's one night to make it right_  
_Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_  
_Na na na na oh-oh_

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_  
_Na na na na oh-oh_

She listened attentively as he sung.

He looked up to meet her eyes, but as soon as his met her hazel ones he began to tear up, so he looked back down as he played the cords in between.

He looked up once more as he sung the last line and the last feeling in his heart.

_just one last dance...with you _

She simply stared in his eyes as he stared into hers. She was speechless. She herself had tears in her eyes.

His heart began to beat faster as he awaited a response.

"Amy I'm still in love with you...weather you think so or not" he says quietly. She starts to nod her head slowly.

"I believe you Danny" She says. A smile appeared on his face for the first time since she had broken up with him. She walked forward to the tall man in front of her and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugs her back, resting his head in top of her's. After a while she pulls back. He leaves his arms draped lightly around her waist.

"I think you deserve one last chance" she says staring up, looking into his eyes. He cracks a smile and so does she. She leans up on her tippy-toes He meets her half way and their lips meet, sending sparks through both of their bodies.

He wouldn't mess this up. He would never let her go. Not again. This would not be the last dance. He would make sure of that.

**A/N: so what did you think:) personally I am quit proud of that:) so anyway thank you for reading and PLEASE leave a REVIEW. I reall want to hear what you think:)**


End file.
